Xtreme Measures
by Kai Ramirez
Summary: ***CHAPTER 6: THE CAR CHASE*** (Jouliana will be pleased).Please R/R. Fame or Flame. Constructive criticsm always welcome. My first FanFic.
1. Elemental

Sorry to Arianrhod and AliasJaneDoe for the loss of their reviews but I had to restart the story due to the computer error the first time round.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Xtreme. I own neither Mutant X, the GSA, nor any of the official affiliated characters.  
  
Shalimar Fox stood atop a small hill, staring at Sanctuary. She saw Adam walking up the hill towards her. He stopped next to her, facing the other way. He put his hand on her shoulder briefly, turned around and sat on the grass. Shalimar crouched down next to him.  
  
"It's hard for you, isn't it?" Adam asked. "To live in the house, surrounded by people?" Shalimar looked at Adam.  
  
"It's alright I suppose." She looked away, quickly, back towards Sanctuary. "It's just." she began.  
  
"You feel uncomfortable. Sometimes you feel that you can't control the feral being trapped within you."  
  
"No!" she snaps. "Sorry. It's not that. I feel that the animal within me wants to be left alone. I want to be left alone. Besides, when the sun is out, it's nice to be outside." It wasn't until this moment that she noticed the shadows change on the grass. She looks up to see a dark cloud beginning to cover the sun.  
  
"Just my luck," she mutters. She stands up and brushes her knees. The first spot of rain begins to patter on her back. "Oh well. Back to the pen." She begins to walk off. She feels Adam grab. Her arm. She turns to face him. There is a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Is that what you believe Sanctuary to be?" He was very sincere and sadness cracked through in his voice. Shalimar gave him a cracked smile.  
  
"No. just making jokes. Bad ones." She turned and walked again. Adam followed her. Shalimar couldn't help remembering the conversation they had just had, and the fact she had sadness in her voice too.  
  
______________________________  
  
Jesse and Emma were playing a game in the lounging room when Brennan walked in.  
  
"No. Not there!" Jesse tried to move one of his playing pieces but Emma slapped his hand away.  
  
"Oi! You're already winning. I just want to win for once."  
  
"I blame the weather!" Jesse exclaimed. He looked out the window at the now raging storm. "It's bad luck. putting me off my game." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah. riiight." Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"He's right," Brennan explained whilst eating an apple.  
  
"Something isn't right. I'm tapped into the energies of lightning and this doesn't seem natural. There's some sort of shift."  
  
"What?" Emma looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
He grinned at her. "I have no idea. I'm probably just being paranoid, or being around so much electricity is making me really excited." As answer to an un-asked question, lightning flashed. He took another bite of his apple. "What are you playing anyway?"  
  
"Some game Jesse told me about," Emma said. "Although," she whispers, "Between you and me, I think he's making it up as he goes along."  
  
"Heard that," Jesse said, still looking at the storm out the window. "Just because you're losing."  
  
"Could everyone join me in the briefing room please?" Adam called from across the hall.  
  
______________________________  
  
"An anomaly has been found. There seems to by a weather report, and the weather seems normal but on closer inspection, the cloud cover matches the perimeter of the city exactly."  
  
"What?" Jesse exclaimed. "You mean that someone is controlling the weather?"  
  
"Or something." Brennan added.  
  
"Take a look at this." Adam changed the screen on the computer wall to show an aerial image of a storm.  
  
"It does surround the entire city!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Then, ten minutes ago, this was put out on all news networks." Adam changed the screen again, this time to show a live news report. It showed a news reporter in the city as a storm raged above.  
  
". on the scene where there have been reports of superhuman individuals, one of which is controlling the very weather that we see above us now. Here we see them on footage caught earlier this morning."  
  
On the screen, the picture zoomed to show a group of young people, standing outside the hall. One had their arms in a gesture towards the sky, another shot their arms into the sky and lightning cracked. A third stood with their arms folded. Rain poured down, seeming to stop before it hit him. The others were under the shelter of the coliseum-like arches to the hall. All except one, who crouched in the rain, staring at the camera. Suddenly, he struck. He launched himself towards the camera and blinding speed. He took the presenter down on his way through. He dropped the camera, which crashed to the floor, the lens cracking and showing a split, sideways image of the presenter on the floor as the figure landed next to the presenter's body. He then froze the camera in a blanket of ice, disabling the camera's circuitry, cutting off the picture.  
  
"There you have them." the presenter at the scene now continued. "Rest assured, that the cameraman and presenter seen in the clip were unharmed, just minor bruises and cuts. Even though the group viciously attacked them unprovoked. Calling themselves 'Xtreme', each of these 'New Mutants' has an elemental power, combining them to create this typhoon, the worst we've seen in the last century."  
  
"I've seen enough." Shalimar turned to walk out of the door.  
  
"Wait," Adam called solemnly. Shalimar turned around. Adam continued. "An Elemental is a very powerful mutant. Remained unchecked, they can spiral out of control. You saw what one did to that camera. Look at the weather outside for more proof. They are even younger than you. They're children, children who need help, our help. They obviously are in trouble. And it's getting bigger by the minute." Adam looked out the window at the growing storm.  
  
"Whoa!" Jesse exclaimed, reading things on the computer monitor with a headset on.  
  
"What is it?" Brennan asked. Jesse ignored him.  
  
"Jesse!" Brennan shouted.  
  
"JESSE!" Everyone shouted. Jesse stirred and moved the headphones from his head. He span around in the chair.  
  
"Someone call my name?" Brennan clenched his fist in a mocking 'One of these days.' tone, Shalimar covered her head in her hands and Emma laughed. Adam was the only one who remained still.  
  
"What did you exclaim at?"  
  
"Huh?" Jesse asked. This time Brennan did hit him, on the arm. "Ah! Jesu."  
  
"He was asking," Brennan interrupted, "Why did you go whoa?"  
  
"Ohh." He turned back to Adam. "The GSA are on their way now. I picked it up on a radio interception. They say that the Elementals broke out of GSA headquarters and crashed the place, stealing some sort of disk."  
  
"Everyone to the cars."  
  
"We're not going in the double helix?" Emma asked Adam.  
  
"No." Adam smiled slightly, then looked Emma in the eye and smiled openly. "Weather's too bad." 


	2. Divisions

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" a voice spoke from behind a door.  
  
"They were filming. I had to stop them!" a voice growled back  
  
"You nearly killed them! Do you understand?!"  
  
"I lost control, alright!" the voice no longer growled. "I'm sorry! That's what you wanna hear right?!"  
  
"It's not enough to say you're sorry. You also have to mean it." The first voice grew quiet. "You have to mean it, Ice. You have to mean it."  
  
"What's goin' on?" a young blond-haired man walked over to the door. A young, black woman, a short auburn-haired woman and a tall, well built man, were standing next to the door, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Your brother's getting the third degree." The black woman answered.  
  
"Aw, shiiit. I think he did the right thing. I woulda blasted them."  
  
"Quite funny if you think about it," the short girl said. "You're the fire Elemental and he's the one with the more fiery temper."  
  
"He's a feral first, an Elemental second." The tall man explained.  
  
The voices began to rise again from behind the door.  
  
"Here they go again. You brother has no respect for authority," the short girl exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Well who put your brother in charge anyway, Jolt?" He held out his hand where a small fireball appeared in his palm.  
  
"Try it, Inferno," the girl retorted, the air crackling with electricity around her.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" the black woman called out, putting her hand over Inferno's, extinguishing the fireball with a short stream of water which appeared from nowhere. The tall man grabbed Jolt by her arms and pulled her back, his exterior turning into an earth-like substance as he did so.  
  
"I'm earthed, so you can't hurt me."  
  
"And this is how we get divided people." The black woman said, showing the division between them. "I can't hurt Inferno because he can evaporate my powers and he can't hurt me because I can extinguish his flame. Well I for one am not going to stand for it any longer!" She moved to the middle of the division, half bridging the gap.  
  
"Tsunami's right, you guys sort it out amongst yourselves, I'll be no part of it." He stood next to Tsunami, bridging the rest of the gap.  
  
"Thanks, Rock." She admired his way of thinking. He was supposed to be slow and dumb, or at least that's what he was made out to be. In her eyes, he wasn't a simpleton, just less complex. Less confusing and more. logical. This harmony was shattered when.  
  
"Fuck you! Fuck you and everything you stand for!" Ice slammed the door open and walked through the group crowded around it. He stopped and turned around to see the other figure in the doorway. He put his hand to his face, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then took his hand away from his face. "Fuck the lot of you," he nearly whispered, then walked along the corridor. "I'm outta here."  
  
"And how exactly do you expect to get out of this hall, you idiot? We're surrounded by cops and the GSA are on their way."  
  
"Gee, Tornado, you didn't think of that did you?" Ice cocked his head sideways. He starred at him, anger and pain in his eyes. For as long as he could remember, Ice was a misfit, a street fighter, and a thief. All of these were his trades, until he went into the experiment. He thought what the fuck, the money's good, right? That was the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't like what they had done to him. What was worse was that his feral rages that he had had naturally, would fuel his ice production and controlling powers to the point of going beyond his control. There was nothing he could do now. He knew the disk was useless for his purposes. All it had told him was what he had already known.  
  
"Well I have thought about. Library upstairs, there's a window that I can get to and escape along the rooftops." Ice ran up the stairs of the national museum of arts and headed towards the library.  
  
"Yo bro'. Wait!" Inferno called out after him.  
  
"Not your brother, never was." was all he heard in the distance. He then heard gunshots and police shouting.  
  
______________________________  
  
"What's that?" one of the cops called as he saw a black, leather clad figure climb out of a window.  
  
"Looks like some sort of animal, the way it's moving." The other seemed certain.  
  
"It's one of them Elementals, shoot it!"  
  
They started firing shots at it, missing by millimetres as it ran out of sight along the rooftops.  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed one. "We missed it!"  
  
______________________________  
  
Shit thought Ice. He looked at his blood soaked arm as he peeled back his jacket, revealing three bullet wounds. He was currently lying down on a rooftop, not the best place to be. He listened to his own brain. Get up you pussy! Get up! It ain't that serious. You've had worse. Why are you stopping then? He answered himself. Why am I stopping? Because they called me a thing, an it, an animal!! What did I do to deserve this? No! I'm not an animal! I'm a person! A Human being! And my name isn't Ice! It's Matthew! Matthew Fox! He only knew this because the disk told him so. He wasn't sure of his first name being Matthew, but now he had a full name. He felt in his pocket until he found the disk and twiddled it in his good hand for a second. Then realisation dawned on him. The others should have this! Aw, Shiiit!  
  
At that moment, three cars stopped on the street below. Matthew looked over the roof's edge to see them stop. A young woman and man got out of the first one. A young man got out of the second one and a middle aged man and a young woman got out the third one.  
  
"We need to block off these exits so GSA can't get to the Elementals. We need to get them to Sanctuary before they hurt anyone else, including themselves." This from the middle aged man. "Jesse and Shalimar, use your car to block here, Brennan, use yours to block the south exit and Emma and I'll use the other car to block the last exit.  
  
Matthew sniffed the air. There was the sent of perfume, cologne, sweat, his own blood, the normal smells of the city. but there was something else. something familiar. He didn't have time to waste on trivia. No-ones taking me anywhere! There was only one car left now, the young man blocking the road with it, whilst the young woman looked around. She seemed to also be sniffing the air. New mutants! Showtime! She seemed puzzled, then looked straight in his direction. This startled him, but only for a second. Mind you, in his line of work, a second could kill you. He launched off the building, straight down twenty stories towards them. 


	3. Brief Encounters

Disclaimer: I only own Xtreme, not Mutant X or any of its affiliated characters (Although I wish I did)  
  
Ice jumped from the roof. He landed on the car bonnet, denting it, just as Shalimar caught sight of him. Gotta move fast, he thought. He smashed the windscreen with his good arm, but was surprised when he went to grab Jesse and his arm went right through him, grabbing the back of the seat.  
  
"Jesse!" Shalimar yelled.  
  
"I'm okay," he called back as he phased through the car, and Ice, and went to Shalimar's side.  
  
"Go get the others, Jesse," she said. "I'll deal with mister Smiley."  
  
"Okay," he replied. "Be careful." With that he ran off to find the others, who had already entered the museum hall.  
  
"Hey kid!" Shalimar called over to Ice. He was perched on his haunches on the car bonnet, staring at her through menacing eyes, through two straggly plaits that covered his eyes. Shalimar thought his hairstyle was strange as the rest was cut short. "What's your problem?" she continued. "We're here to help you!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Ice slid off the bonnet and slowly gaited his way towards her. At first, Shalimar thought he was trying to act tough, but then she saw his bleeding arm and realised he was injured and was obviously light headed and couldn't walk in a straight line if he wanted to.  
  
"If you're that badly injured, are you sure you're in a good enough condition to take me on?"  
  
She sounds genuinely concerned, his human side told him, then his feral side came through. She's mocking you! She thinks she's better than you! Show her your power, and then kill her! Ice turned slightly, to show the damage done to the car.  
  
"Okay," Shalimar commented, "I guess you are in a good enough condition." Shalimar took up a fighting stance. Ice stood stock-still and upright, smirking slightly, revealing a glimpse of paranormal canines. They were just about to attack each other, when a black van pulled up on the other side of Jesse's car. Four GSA agents got out and clambered over the car. One was holding an unusual cannon, with four pitons in the barrels. A net drooped down to his ankles. He fired the cannon and the net stretched to cover both Shalimar and Ice. Ice began to create a shard of pure ice energy in his hand as the bio-neural net locked onto its target to cover the pair. . .  
  
______________________________  
  
Adam entered the museum first, to be greeted by a large rock hand, which grasped him by his collar and dragged him in.  
  
"Adam!" Emma came running in after him, shortly followed by Brennan. They were met by a rain that stung to the touch. Brennan tried to fire a few electric shocks to a dark figure he could see in the middle of the storm, but each bolt just seemed to direct itself to another figure nearby and struck them, without effect.  
  
"Stop!" The rain ceased. Emma and Brennan were lowered to the floor by a gentle breeze. When they reached the floor, Adam was dropped beside them. He gasped and tugged at his collar, trying to catch his breath. Adam looked up to see a tall stocky man made of stone, staring down at him, his face stern. He changed into a normal man yet he was still the same height and build. He smiled.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." His voice boomed slightly.  
  
"I apologize for any inconvenience I may have also caused," a young black girl knelt down nearby. A young, short, auburn haired girl just looked at Brennan and smiled mischievously.  
  
"I too, apologise for the actions of my band," a young auburn haired man said, helping Adam up. Brennan helped Emma up, and then they dusted themselves off. The man looked similar to the short girl, but a bit taller. A blond man walked in between them and held out his palm. A fireball exploded in his hand, engulfing it.  
  
"To warm you up and dry you off." He commented.  
  
"I knew you were good for somethin'," the black girl commented as she slapped him playfully round the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" He stumbled slightly, and then regained his balance. "Watchit! Do you know how easy it is to start a fire in this place?!" He smiled as he joked.  
  
"We, have come to help you," Adam said, ignoring the blond man. "I am. . ."  
  
"We know who you are." The leader, as Adam perceived him, interrupted. "You are Adam, and you two," he pointed at Brennan and Emma, "are two members of Mutant X." He looked at Adam. "Tell me when I'm getting' warm."  
  
"You're cooking." Adam replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Jesse phased through the wall and stopped startled when he took in the scene. "What the. . .?" Jesse stood stock-still for a fraction of a second, and nearly un-phased his foot, whilst it was still in the wall.  
  
"It's okay Jesse, we are in no danger." Adam reassured him.  
  
"Yeah?! Well tell that to the guy who destroyed our car and is now fighting Shalimar!"  
  
"What?" Emma's voice nearly cracked.  
  
"Shit! It's Ice!" the leader exclaimed. "If he's out there at full health, she's already dead!"  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
They all turned around to see a small squad of GSA agents, who had snuck in without them knowing. They leader who had spoken, had a figure over his shoulder.  
  
"Shalimar!" Brennan hollered. He looked at the grinning face of the agent. "If you've hurt her I'll. . ."  
  
"You'll what?" the man butted in.  
  
"Where's my brother? What have you done with him?" the blond man asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. You must mean this." The man moved slightly to show that Shalimar had a handcuff on. It went down a short chain to another handcuff, which was attached to Ice, whose body was being dragged along behind. The man let go of Shalimar and she rolled off his shoulder, hit the floor with a thud, and then rolled over to Ice, where both of them lay unconscious next to the guard. "Let's get this over with." He said. The other agents nodded. 


	4. Quick Despatchment

Disclaimer: I only own Xtreme yada, yada, yada, so on and so forth.  
  
The GSA agent took a few steps forward and took up position in front of both groups.  
  
"Are you ready?" he stood there, laughing as he pulled out a stun baton. "We sure are, aren't we boys?"  
  
"Uhhh! Sir?" A voice called from the agents.  
  
"What?!" The agent span round. The last thing he saw was a pair of fists- one slightly tanned, one with an intricately tattooed forearm- handcuffed together, both flying at his face. Then unconsciousness slipped in.  
  
______________________________  
  
Mason Eckhart sat alone in his office. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Called Eckhart. A figure walked up to him and stood at the desk in front of him. "Have you retrieved the disk?"  
  
Julius Marx lowered his head slightly. "It should be being collected as we speak., sir."  
  
"What do you mean, 'should be'?" He stood up and walked behind Marx, standing behind him, facing the other way. Marx kept facing the desk, his head still lowered.  
  
"Mutant X beat us to the location and we. . . Argghh!" Marx screamed in pain. Eckhart switched off the device in his hand as Marx fell to his knees.  
  
"My new subdermal governor can render any man useless." He knelt down next to Marx, grasping him round the throat. Marx had a small trickle of blood, running from the corner of his mouth. "If Mutant X or the public get that disk, there will be catastrophic results!" Marx stared into those cold eyes, those relentless eyes, as Eckhart snapped at him menacingly. "If Mutant X found out about project Xtreme, we shall be finished! Do you understand me?!" All Marx can do is nod slightly in Eckhart's grip. His head still pounding. "Good! Your men better have it, for your sake! Now go." He let go of Marx's throat, who, catching his breath, stood up quickly, bowed his head, and backed out quickly. Eckhart stood up, brushed himself down with a handkerchief, straightened his shirt, and went back over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Soon. Very soon now."  
  
______________________________  
  
Ice and Shalimar both snapped their wrists in opposite directions, snapping the handcuffs. Ice ran over to a nearby table, two agents following him. He heel-planted the table's edge and spun around, kicking both agents in the head. He crouched on the floor for Shalimar to run up to him, catch her foot in his hands and get launched in the air. She landed in the middle of the fray, taking guards out left right and centre. "Rock!" Shouted Tornado. "I'm on it!" Rock turned himself into his rock-like state and ploughed his way through. Ice turned into an ice-like state and Inferno covered himself in a suit of flame, his hair on fire, only his head exposed. They too, ploughed through the guards, who were all disposed with in short order. Everything was over before Brennan, Emma, Jesse and Adam knew what had happened.  
  
"We need to get out of here," said Tornado, "Before more turn up."  
  
"There's a slight problem with that," said Shalimar. She stared at Ice. "One of our cars has been totalled, and the others were probably wrecked by the GSA."  
  
"That's okay," Jolt chirped up. "We have our own cars."  
  
Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had a mental block. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter as well, but I want to devote a whole chapter to a big action sequence next. If you haven't guessed yet, it's a car chase. Keep reading! 


	5. United We Stand

Disclaimer: See Chapter one. I can't be bothered to explain.  
  
They walked over to the back of the building and went out a door, into an alley way. They watched some policemen on foot patrol nearby, who were both knocked out by Ice and Inferno. They cautiously walked over to an underground car park, where a black Ferrari Spider, a dark green open-top Jeep and a royal blue Yamaha YZF R1. Ice walked over to the motorcycle.  
  
"Hey," Inferno called out. Ice turned around. "You can't ride like that. Swap." He threw Ice some keys. He fished in his jacket pocket and threw some keys back. Inferno walked over to the motorcycle and Ice walked over to the Ferrari.. He clicked something on the keys and a buzzer sounded. The doors of the car unlocked and opened.  
  
"Get in." he turned to Shalimar, Jesse and Adam. They got into the car with Adam in the front passenger side, then Jolt squeezed in with them. Ice got in the front as all the doors closed simultaneously. Tornado, Rock, Emma and Brennan got into the Jeep. Tsunami got on the back of the bike and Inferno commed over the helmet mic.  
  
"Ready to go?" His voice came clear over the radio in the Jeep and the Ferrari. Both Ice and tornado took headsets out of the glove compartments. Tornado put his on and Ice handed it over to Jolt.  
  
"We're ready," Tornado commed back.  
  
"Let's rock and roll!" Jolt seemed very excited.  
  
"Yeehah!" Inferno put the bike into a wheelie, to which Tsunami nearly fell off, then drove off. He was followed in short order by Ice and Rock.  
  
______________________________  
  
Julius Marx stood and stared at the city hall maliciously, scratching the subdermal governor on the back of his neck. He looked at the scenery around him and his attention was drawn by the car park nearby. It was closed, with the grates down. There was a thin gap between the grate and the top of the entrance. There should have been razor-wire there!  
  
"There," he said casually. "That's where they'll exit." He pointed at the grate.  
  
"Impossible," an agent. "We have the hall surrounded."  
  
"What about there?" he said, as he pointed to an extension on the hall. "There could be a tunnel or an alleyway along there, and that's attached to the car park."  
  
"We can't get to there with out going into the building."  
  
"Yeah, and look what happened there," he said, looking at the small group of badly beaten agents.  
  
"It's probably just a boiler or somethin' anyway." The agent was suddenly gripped around the neckline of his shirt.  
  
"Are you questioning me," Marx said dryly. He stared into the agent's eyes and saw. . . fear.  
  
"N. . .n. . .no s. . .sir." Marx smiled and took his gum out of his mouth. He pushed it onto the agent's forehead, reached into his pocket and pulled out another stick of gum. He unwrapped it and dropped the wrapper on the floor. Then he walked over to his black MG classic and sat behind the wheel, waiting.  
  
Suddenly, a royal blue Yamaha YZF R1 came through the gap, tilted sideways as a pair of figures leaned up on it. They were about to be taken out in a hail of bullets, but the agents' attentions were distracted by a black Ferrari Spider, bursting through the bottom half of the grate, sending agents flying. They were shortly followed by a dark green Jeep, smashing through the hole, taking the top half of the grate with it.  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion as Ice and Marx saw each other. Marx smiled and put his car in gear, accelerating. Time sped up again as Ice went up a gear, slamming the accelerator down, coming out of the cycle/car/jeep line and straight down a different road to the others. Marx accelerated and went after him.  
  
"Where are you going, Ice?" Tornado called over the radio.  
  
"Nothin'. Just gotta get rid of an uninvited guests. See you at the hideout," was all he got in reply, then the radio went dead.  
  
Sorry for yet another short chapter but I promise the next chapter is going to have a really bangin' car chase. No, not really bangin', really really bangin'. No, really really really bangin'. (By the way, it's gonna have a few bangs in it.  
  
Thanks for your encouragement Jouliana. When I didn't get a review straight away, I nearly stopped the story. (Lucky one there then!!!)  
  
Also, thanks for Arianrhod for your review again. 


	6. Divided They Fall Back Where He Belongs

Disclaimer: I own Xtreme and that's it so get off my back already! *whispering while giggling* wish I owned Shalimar though. Heh heh heh.  
  
Apologies: I apologise for any things that seem to be spelt wrong but I am English and a thick guy so I use an English version of Microsoft Word and I spell things differently i.e. grey=gray, colour=color, neighbourhood=neighborhood  
  
Ice floored the Spider and shifted into sixth gear, only glancing back at the black MG always on his tail, in the rear view mirror. After weaving and swerving through the streets for a little while, Marx drives off down a side road and is lost by Ice. They begin to cruise down the highway slowly.  
  
"FUCK!" Ice looks around him, unaware of his blood splashing on the seat and the steering wheel. Adam, sitting in the passenger's seat, was aware, however.  
  
"You're seriously injured. We should get you to Sanctuary."  
  
"I'm fine!" Ice snapped slightly. He growled under his breath. "Where the fuck did he go?"  
  
"Ice doesn't like hospitals," Jolt whispered to Jesse and Shalimar. "Doesn't like needles either."  
  
"Do you wanna be locked in the trunk or get out and walk?" Ice called back.  
  
"No, Matt," she replied, slumping in the chair, pouting slightly. Ice reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a CD. He looked over at Adam as he closed the glove compartment.  
  
"This'll shut her up!" He put the CD in the player on the dashboard (A/N just thought you'd like to know, the song is Madonna with Die Another Day. This is set like a film scene now where the music becomes non-diegetic (look it up) and the scene goes with the song so if you play the song while reading it, it should fit. The time in brackets coming up says at how far through the song is when matching the parts in the scene (and if that makes sense, you're cleverer than I am).  
  
(47 secs) Suddenly, Marx came from a side road and glanced the back bumper of the Spider. They began to swerve between the traffic on the highway, both launching through the air at the points where the street rises. As Ice swerves to avoid a tram coming the other way, Marx swerves to the other side of the pram, knocking over a woman who was walking out in the road with a pram. She flew to the floor while the pram rolled down the street to get crushed by the tram. The woman got to her feet to see her pram and its contents all over the floor. Blood paved the street as the dog that was in the pram, lay on the floor, dead, along with the homeless woman's belongings.  
  
(1 min 02) Marx carried on racing, never looking back, he was having too much fun to be bothered by a homeless person. Ice, however, glanced back to see the woman getting up, ranting and raving. He breathes a silent sigh of relief, then stares at the black MG in his rear-view mirror, a dark anger in his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck are you playin' at Marx?!" he calls out to no-one in particular.  
  
"He's dangerous to the public as well as us," Jolt calls through from the back seat. "HEY! Are you listening to me? Hey. . . Mmph. . .! She gets cut off as a small gag of ice closes round her mouth. He turns briefly and puts his index finger to her ice covered lips.  
  
"Shhh!" He then turns around and narrowly misses an HGV. Marx misses it easily. "I'm takin' this to the bridge, there are less cars there." Ice puts the pedal to the metal and swerves off down a side alley. Marx overshoots the corner, skids to a halt, backs up and continues his pursuit, buying Ice some time to come up with a plan. He drives up to the bridge and for a second, loses Marx in the mirrors' blind spots. A second is all that's needed.  
  
(1 min 58) Suddenly, time seemed to slow as Marx hits the back part of the driver's side of Ice's car, shattering the glass. A rain of glass filled the Spider, aided by the sudden pressure drop and the wind rushing in. Both Jolt's and Shalimar's hair blew around obscuring their view. Jesse, who had been sitting by the window, didn't even have enough time to phase, glass being imbedded in his arm. The Spider spun round so it went backwards along the bridge, it's left headlight touching the headlight of the MG (Like in Mission: Impossible-2 between Ethan Hunt and Nyah Hall). Ice looked up to see Marx, grinning away manically as he tried to push the Spider over the edge of the bridge. Before they reached the edge, however, Ice quickly shifted the car into reverse, put in a reverse 180 spin, and sped off to leave Marx admiring his handiwork of the broken window and the squashed down left side of the Spider's bonnet.  
  
(2 mins 22) Time sped up again as Ice accelerated, Marx drawing up alongside him. They began to smash into the side of each other's car, Shalimar and Adam- who were sitting on the same side- noticing the dents beginning to form on their doors. Again glass began to fall all around them and the wind blew in a chilly breeze, even though the sun was shining (The storm in the earlier chapters was being caused by Xtreme and therefore subsided when they stopped).  
  
(2 mins 37) Time seemed to slow as Shalimar noticed Marx looking at her when he pulled up again. He rolled down his window. He was so close, Shalimar could grab him if she wanted to, and she wanted to. "When this race is over, I'm gonna let you watch me kill your brother. . . on the bonnet of his own car!" He wound the window up and pulled in behind the Spider again, rear ending it. Shalimar, looking devastated, looked at Ice, who kept glancing back to see where Marx was. He noticed Shalimar looking at him.  
  
"What?" He said as he tried to concentrate on several things at once. "You look like you just saw a ghost and honey, we ain't. . . dead. . .yet," he said, pulling the car in a tight corner.  
  
"Y. . .y. . .you're my. . ." she began.  
  
"Hold that thought," Ice interrupted. "I've got an idea."  
  
(2 mins 58) Ice watched as a garbage trawler went under the bridge beneath them. It took about ten seconds to go by before Ice put his plan into effect. He slowed slightly until Marx was about to rear end them again, the did a handbrake turn to face him. He smiled and waved to Marx, beaming like a long lost friend. Marx didn't even have time to register what was going on. He hit the Spider head on, but instead of a collision, the MG went up the squashed bonnet of the Spider.  
  
(3 mins 28- music finishes) The MG went up the bonnet of the Spider and over the roof, catching it's self on the back spoiler and launching over the bridge barrier. It did a nose dive into the trawler, flipped once to land on it's roof, and for Marx to get out unharmed. He looked up through a banana peel on his head at Ice who had gotten out of the car and was leaning on the spoiler, with his arms folded, laughing.  
  
"I'll get you!" he yelled up at Ice.  
  
"Yeah right," Ice said as a bit of the Spider fell off the back of the spoiler and landed near Ice. He turned away from Marx to walk back to the car. "More likely Inferno'll kill me first for wreckin' his car." Ice sat back in the driver's seat and managed to close the door. He turned to face Shalimar "You were saying?"  
  
"What?" She said, startled by what she had just learnt as much as what had just happened. "Oh, n. . .nothing."  
  
"Can we go now?" Jolt chirped up.  
  
"Damn! I was hopin' all the ice on your face would last longer."  
  
"Har har," she replied dryly as she put her arm round Jesse's.  
  
"Friend for life there mate," Ice said as he turned back round and started up the car. "Lets go catch up to the others." He put the car in gear and drove pulled away to leave Marx about half a mile out to sea screaming.  
  
"FFFUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!"  
  
"You do know that Inferno's gonna kill you?"  
  
"Yes, Holly."  
  
THE END. Only joking, I'm not that mean. Thanks to Jouliana, Arianrhod and Tigresblanco again for them reviews. Please, please, PLEASE keep reading and PLEASE review Fate's Secret, Destiny's Way as it is gonna be good and get better. HONEST. Anyhoo, I decided to put the revelation in this chapter about Ice being Shalimar's brother, after all, it is mostly him that its been centred around so far and I did give away a big clue about his real name being Matthew Fox. Only a few more chapters left of this story, but don't worry, I had a dream the other night that told me to make it part of a trilogy so I am. Two more stories to come on the adventures of Xtreme. Some interesting plot twist about to happen in the next few chapters and the last two are going to be a vote as I have two endings. They'll both be in it but you lot get to vote which way round to put them in, I can't decide.  
  
Until next time Kai. 


End file.
